


The Legende of KorrA

by lolwat64



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolwat64/pseuds/lolwat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrah is the aviator, master of all four airplanes, but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legende of KorrA

Into every generation, there is an Avatar. She alone can command all four elements, the fire, the water, the earth and the air. But then everything changed when teh fire nation attacked. But that was like a hundred years ago so now Korrah is the avatar.

"Yes, I am the Avatar!" Korrah exclaimed. She was so happy she was chosen as the avatar out of all the hopeful avatars in the academy.

"In your face Asami!" But Asami didn't say anything back because they hadn't even met yet since Asami lived in Republic City and stuff.

"Korrah, it is time you go to Republic City to learn the ways of the Jedi," Katara said.

"But Uncle Katara, what if I can't do it? Couldn't you just go in my place?" Korrah said.

"I would child, but I am very old and everyone I love is dead."

"Okay," said Korrah, accepting her fate. She knew she was the only one who could do it, she was the Aviator after all.

When she got to Democratic City, she saw it was huge. It was so amazing. Suddenly some generic bad guys were doing bad guy stuff. Using the power of her Force-bending, she threw them into a nearby carriage.

"My carriages!" A nearby man shouted.

Korrah ran before he could catch her. She ran so fast she didn't notice the guy in front of her. She ran into him. He had eyes.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Maeko. It's nice to meet you."

"OMG you are like a total hottie," Korrah said.

"This is my brother Bawlin'."

"Hi," said Bawlin' and then he said something quirky which made everyone laugh.

"Okay, I'll join your team," Korrah said.

"Cool," said Maeko and Bawlin'.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Tenzin was having trouble with some business he was trying to take care of but then someone interrupted him.

"Blast!" he shouted. "Can't a man murder his youngest and most annoying son in peace?!"

It turned out he had a call from the Mayor's assistant.

"What!? There's trouble? I'll be right over Isabelle," he said, and then he was off.

When he got to city hall, Korrah was there with Maeko and Bawlin'.

"What's wrong?" Tenzin asked.

"It's Anemone! He's the leader of equalists! He wants to start a revolution!" Korrah replied.

"Not if capitalism has anything to say about it!" Tenzin cried.

"Come with me Korrah," Maeko said.

"What is it Maeko?" Korrah asked.

"I love you Korrah."

"Oh... Anemone's behind you," Korrah said.

Maeko turned around and found out for himself that she was right and he was taken hostage.

"Oh no, Bawlin's brother's been kidnapped! I must rescue him!" Korrah screamed, but it was too late, Maeko was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later that night, at Maeko's funeral, Bawlin' told some funny stories about when him and Maeko were brothers.

"I'm so sad," said Korrah.

"Same," said Bawlin'. "You wanna make out?"

"Is that like, all you guys think about?"

Just then there was an explosion on the other side of the planet. A war was going on. 'Cuz like, stuff happens elsewhere, but Korrah is the main character so we're going back to her.

She apparently told Bawlin' no cuz he was sitting by himself outside crying. And then he started making out with one of Tenzin's flying bacon.

Korrah set out on her own.

"I cannot master Air-bending. I am a terrible Aviator."

Just then, Anemone came out of nowhere and attacked like he was the fire nation except he was a bloodbender.

"Oh my god! You're a bloodbender!" Korrah shouted.

"Gasp! How did you find out?"

"Because you're bloodbending me. Please stop."

"'Kay." And then Anemone disappeared.

"Ugh, god this is so frustrating, I can't even." Korrah sat down and stared at the sky. In it she saw Maeko's dead ghost face.

"Believe in yourself," he said.

"I will," Korrah replied and she flew away into outer space to find Anemone's evil space lair.

It didn't take long to find what with space being pretty empty and all. She broke into his lair.

"Ah, you've finally arrived!" Said Anemone and he started bloodbending her.

"No, not this time!" Korrah screamed and she broke his spell.

"No, this can't be! How?!"

"I have mastered space-bending!" Korrah cried and then she space-bended Anemone into the sun.

"I did it Maeko. I did it."

"Cool," Maeko said from heaven. "Oh and tell Bawlin' to stop making out with the flying bacon."

THE END

  



End file.
